The Big Day
by Ann Welch
Summary: Its Mac and Mics wedding day and the bride is missing. Sorry summary stinks. I am rewriting some of the first chapter. Will let u know when the newer version is up


The Big Day

I don't own JAG. Wish I did.

Rating: PG-13

Thinking of Death and trying it

______________________________________________________________________Day before Mac and Mic's wedding

Harm's Home

1900 Local

"Harm, where are you?" Mac's voice filled the room. Not that Harm cared. He had made up his mind he was not going to this thing tonight. He was going to stay home and sleep. Good idea too because he had left work at 1200 and had been drinking beer ever since then. Not safe to drive after that much.

"Harm please pick up the phone? Harm where are you? Call me please. HARM" Mac's voice again filled the room. God he loved that voice. He had told no one but Renee was gone had been since he called her Mac. He thought he would take his pills that helped him sleep. He still had nightmares about his crash and of Diane. Mac looked like Diane. Diane what am I to do? That would be Harm's last thought as he went off to dreamland and maybe on to heaven.

"Harmon Rabb Jr. answer this phone now. Harm" once again Mac's lovely voice filled the room but this time no one was there to listen to it.

Mac and Mic's Wedding Day

0020 Local

Mac's Home

She had tried to call Harm all night but no one answer not even Renee. She thought maybe he was out late but why would he be. Not even thinking about her wedding in nine hours and forty minutes she went to find Harm.

Someplace between Heaven and Earth

"Harm what are you doing here?" asked Diane.

"There is nothing to live for." said Harm.

"What do you mean? You have a lot to live for, Harm."

"No the one person I was living for is getting married. She will never love me. Diane take my home please."

"Yes sir"

Harm's Home

"Harm are you here?" Mac's voice filled the room. But she may never hear the answer, she may never see his flyboy smile, and may never have his ……..That thought she never finish for she found a note that said: Sarah, I love you too much to watch you run away from me for good. If you still went that baby I have something for you at a bank the address is highlight in my phone book. Just promise me that you will name the boy Harmon David Rabb. I love you, Princess. Harmon Rabb Jr.

Meanwhile

Diane was watch Mac read the note knowing that she loved him.

"Sorry Harm but I cannot let you do this to her." Thought Diane looking at Mac.

Harm's Home

Mac was about to call for Harm again when she heard "Sarah, its Diane. Please help Harm before he finds out that I have not taken him to heaven. He loves you but he thinks he lost you for good. Please tell him that he has not lost you. Call Mic and tell him you cannot marry him. Please do something."

Right than Mac know what she most do. Of course she had tried this too. But she must get him to his home state. Not for him but for her too.

Right away she got on the phone with Webb to ask for his help to get Harm to his mother's house.

Harm's mother's House

0700 Virginia

Mac first went to JAG to leave a note for the Admiral. Then went on to Harms' mothers' house. Trish was very happy to see Mac but when she heard what Harm did she sighed. Mac just looked at her. "He did the something after Diane's death but that time someone found him just seconds before it was too late."

"What does he do to get this way?"

"He drinks way too much then he takes his sleeping pills. So he chocks to death or just stops breath. Both of which all most took his life the last time."

"He was gone this time but Diane made sure he did not go to heaven. She told me that Harm that he had lost the one that he loves." Mac said as Harm comes to seat with her and his mother.

"Harm, it is you that I love not Mic and I cannot marry Mic."

"Mac, I love you too."

"Harm."

"Yes."

"You scared me."

"Sorry I guess I had I a little too much to drink. No, mom, I did not mean too this time. I get off work at noon when I felt different than normal. I think I had one beer then about seven hours later take the sleep pills."

"Wait Harm did you say one beer?"

"Yes why?"

"You had one beer no more than that"

"How do you know, Mac?"

"Because there was one beer can and nothing in the fridge or trash, beer can that is."

"Something is not right here."

"No, Harm, something is not right but one thing is right."

"What's that, Mac?"

"I'm here with you and not marring Mic or bugme."

1000 Local

Church in Falls Church

Everyone was looking for the bride. Harriet had called her home phone and is now trying her cell phone.

("Hello")

"Sarah is that you?"

("Harriet?")

"Where are you ma'am?"

("Harriet that is you what do you need?")

"Ma'am your wedding."

("Do I care who is getting married. No I do not.")

"But Ma'am it's your wedding. How can you not care?"

("Jingo stop that……")

"Hello? Are you there?"

"What's wrong Harriet?"

"I was talking to Mac when her phone went dead."

Harm's mother's house

1000 Virginia

Trish moves into the house to get the phone which was ringing.

"Mac, what is wrong? And why did you can me Jingo?"  
"Harm, that was Harriet. I was going to tell her that there will be no wedding but my phone dead and now I cannot remember her number or where she was calling from."

"Oh I thought you forget who I was."

"No, Harm. How could I?"

As Trish come out on the pouch. "Harm"

"Yes mom"

"You have a phone call."

"Ok" Walking into the house "Hello"

("Hi Commander. Do you know where? Wait is your mom in town?")

"Nope"

("Never mind")  
That was different. To say the least thought Harm. But hey he had Mac what more matter. Nothing he decided with a smile. Walking back out of the house. "But I do need to be back in two weeks I cannot hide here forever."

"Mac"

"I am talking to your mom Harm"

"Ok"

"Who did you think I was talking to?"  
"I would not know."


End file.
